thepixarcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks (voiced by Michael Keaton) is "a generic Pixar design, 'a stock 1980s American car'" according to Pixar publicity coordinator Amanda Sorena[3] but strongly resembles a GM G-body, with features from both the Chevrolet Monte Carlo and the Buick Grand National. He is the main antagonist of the first film, beating both Lightning McQueen and The King to win the Piston Cup. He has spent his entire career trailing Strip "The King" Weathers, and is bitter about this fact. His sponsor is the "Hostile Takeover Bank." His pit crew are mean to Guido for being tiny, although his skills are superior to their own. Chick's racing number 86, is a reference to the year 1986, when Pixar Studios were founded. (Of course "86" is also a slang term for destroying or getting rid of something.) Both Cars and Cars 2 had their Pixar openings slightly altered to add in "Celebrating 20 Years" in 2006 and "Celebrating 25 Years" in 2011. Determined to do whatever it takes to win, Hicks will often ram other cars to cause a wreck (though how he always gets away with this without being penalized is never explained). He hates McQueen, but tends to copy him, and adopts the nickname 'Thunder' which McQueen originally used as a put-down(McQueen: "Because Thunder always comes after Lightning. KA-CHOW!"). Other than hating McQueen, Hicks also hates The King, as Hicks himself always come behind him in second place. Hicks and McQueen also share the same dream of being the new face of Dinoco Oil. While McQueen is presumed missing Chick Hicks makes a deal with Dinoco that if he wins the tie breaker race he will be taking over the Dinoco Sponsorship. Meanwhile Hicks also takes away all of McQueen's fans. On the final lap of the tie-breaker race, Hicks becomes so determined not to come in behind Weathers again that he rams the older racer so violently that King is sent flying off the track and into a devastating and horrifying roll-over wreck. He expects a huge ovation after McQueen deliberately lets him win the Piston Cup, but the angered crowd and media snub his victory, brand him as a cheater, and is booed off the stage with his trophy in humiliation, much to his anger and apparently Tex Dinoco refused to sponsor him since he tries to offer it to McQueen instead. In many ways, Hicks represents what Lightning McQueen could have become. Chick reappears in Cars the video game, unrepentant and out to recoup his fan base. The game follows the story of the next Piston Cup season, as well as the adventures of Lightning and his friends (Sally, Mater, Luigi and Sheriff) around Radiator Springs. Doc and Lightning first spot Chick spying on Lightning's practice sessions. Later he ineffectively taunts Lightning before the first race of the season until Doc warns him off, then falls in with a gang of New York-based greaser cars in Carburetor County to challenge McQueen. Later, the DRH gang jumps Mack on the interstate and steal McQueen's racing gear, but finger Chick as the one who hired them after they are caught by Sheriff. Angry over another foiling, Chick blows up at Lightning, but accepts his challenge for a 4-race showdown, the Radiator Springs Grand Prix(three races around Carburetor County), and the final Piston Cup Race in Los Angeles. Hicks is seen again in the Cars Race-O-Rama video game as the main antagonist, in which he tries to take revenge for his humiliation back at the Piston Cup race and recruit rookies for him to groom in his mold by closing down McQueen's racing academy and opening up his own in Radiator Springs. His catchphrase is ca-chick-a.